Harassment
by HpDork FreakaZiod
Summary: Poor Spencer gets a call from two silly girls and a sultry sounding woman, what is he to do? Investigate of course! One-shot!


**AN: This is just a little silly story that my friend and I thought of. This is dedicated to my muse Phantom Nini (Love you chicky!). I don't own Criminal Minds or anything about it, enjoy :)**

The bullpen was finally quiet today as everyone was trying to do their paperwork. Morgan was not even giving Reid a hard time about his paperwork this morning because Reid had already been having a hard time. Everything always seemed to happen to Dr. Reid. Even today something weird was going on.

A shrill ring went off in the bullpen. Spencer fumbled in his bag for his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, no one called him except for the people that were in this room.

"_Hey there pretty lady,"_ a sultry voice said.

"Excuse me?"

"_Do you have an uninsured car in your name? I think you do. I think that you need the BEST car insurance in the state of Canada," _another voice giggled.

"I don't own a car," he said confused.

"_Then you obviously don't have a job do you?" "Do you need a job? I think you do. I think that you need the BEST car in the state of Washington D.C.," _there was another giggler.

"Yes. I do have a job. Who are you?" Reid asked the three girls were calling him: madam sultry, and the giggling twins.

"_Girls, girls, relax. We know Spencer has a job, after all we are watching him right now," _madam sultry was back.

Spencer pulled at his collar. They were watching him? How were they watching him? Casually he looked around toward the cameras. Which one are they into? Or do they have a camera?

Mind racing, he tried to profile the "group". The sultry lady was obviously the leader, the gigglers were followers, there for a joke but obviously controlled. But if they were there for a joke, why would they be taunting him? Or are they trying to make a joke of the fact that they are stalking him?

"_Tic tock Doctor Reid. Trying to profile us? 'Yeah! Trying to profile us Doctoorrrr?' Hush children. 'but, but you won't let us talk to himmmm. I loooveeee him'"_

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Reid said once again, now catching the attention of Morgan.

"What's going on pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

Cuffing his hand over the microphone of his phone, "Morgan, come here. There are girls who are stalking me…" Morgan's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Who would stalk you Reid?" Reid mouthed "they are watching" as Morgan walked over to Reid. Casually Morgan took the phone from Reid only to hear two girls singing the theme to Barney "I loooove you, you don't know me. We will be together all eternity."

"Who. Are. You?" Morgan demanded into the phone.

"Hey there Chocolate Thunder, the point is who are they? You-know-who I am God of all things Sexy and Wonderful." Madam sultry said. Morgan smirked. He knew _exactly_ who it was. He motioned to Reid to follow him.

Slowly they walked down to the lair they called Garcia's. They quietly opened the door, "SURPRISE!"

In that room Garcia and two teenage girls were curled around a phone. One of the girls shouted to the other, "Mew turded a CD! Mew turded a CD!" The brunette with blue streaks in her hair snapped her head around and her eyes widened, "J-J-J-Jenni… is that who I t-t-think it is." The other brunette nodded in amusement. "Yes. Yes Annastashia it is. And he is next to HIM." Garcia laughed hysterically. The one known as Annastashia ran up to Reid and squished him in a hug, "I LOVE you." She squealed loudly and soon fainted. Morgan picked her up while Jenni quietly snickered to herself, "I knew this would happen…" Garcia and Reid looked at Jenni with suspicion.

"Mama, why are these girls here?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"Well, Chocolate God, they are part of the adopt a orphan for a day, and I, being the wonderful person that I am took them and brought them to my lair to entertain them. Soon I found out that Annastashia is deeply in love with you and Spencer, so we thought we would prank call Spencer and get him down here, luckily you came too."

"Aww, sweet girls, I would have come down here anyway." Just then Jenni came up and squished both Reid and Morgan in a hug, also Annastashia woke up and gave Morgan a kiss on his cheek, and she also gave one to Reid. That had to be the best day of her life.

**AN and that's the end (Snicker snicker) sorry if it is crap, Jenni wanted me to write and she is my muse(: **


End file.
